Asi es el amor
by clea everlasting
Summary: Las intenciones de Freiya se vienen a bajo tras algo inesperado. Lo que una poción puede hacer
1. Chapter 1

Freiya estaba con Loki en la barra de un bar.

Frey: " Por fin, esto ayudara a que Loki después se de cuenta, después de lo que me costo conseguirlo -Lo unico que tengo que hacer es no alejarme de el y ya.." Pero donde..donde esta? ( dijo mirando a todos lados.)

Loki habia visto a Mayura y se habia ido del bar sin que Freiya se diera ni cuenta.

Loki: Mayura.

May: ah! Loki -

Loki: qué haces? No me digas que vas detrás de algun misterio..

May: eh! Pues no es eso...es que necesito un libro para un trabajo, iba a la biblioteca

Loki: tu haciendo un trabajo? Eso si que es algo paranormal

May: jo Loki ( dijo como molesta) es que si no lo entrego me suspenden y eso significaria no poder ir tanto a la agencia.

Ambos caminaban hacia la biblioteca.

Lok: y dime, de qué es el trabajo?

May: sobre historia y tb hay un apartado de poesia.

Loki: ya veo, quizás puede ayudarte con la historia.

May: de verdad me vas a ayudar?

Loki: si no no daras ni una, por una vez que vas a estudiar.

May: ¬¬ Loki kun, no bromees conmigo.

Se sentaron en una mesa de la amplia biblioteca y buscaron algunos libros que le pudiese ayudar.

-

Freiya estaba loca buscando a Loki por todos lados.

Frey: como no pude darme cuenta de que se iba T.T tengo que encontrarlo como sea.

-

May: gracias Loki kun...sabes mucho de historia.

Loki: " después de vivir tanto tiempo.." si un poco.

May: ya acabe esa parte del trabajo, si no me hubieras ayudado habria tardado demasiado. ( dijo sonriendo)

Loki: eh! Ú/U ( Loki miraba aquel rostro sonriéndole y sintio como su corazon empezaba a latir rapidamente por aquella imagen)

May: voy a buscar algun libro sobre poesia.

Mayura se subio en una escalera pequeña que habia para acceder a los libros que habia más altos. Loki se habia acercado a ella por si le daba algun libro, y se quedo mirándola, aquellas piernas se veian hermosas, y de pronto Mayura al intentar alcanzar un libro se cayo hacia atrás tras tambalear la escalera, Loki se puso detrás de ella como para cogerla, pero con esa forma solo pudo ser una especie de colchon para ella.

May: ayyy! Que daño.. ( viendo que Loki estaba a su espalda guardando de que no se golpeara con la otra estantería.) uahh! Loki kun, estas bien( dijo doblándose rapidamente)

Loki: ay!..um?..eh...si..estoy..estoy bien Ú/U

May: menos mal - muchas gracias.

Y asi volvieron a su asiento. Loki estaba en frente de Mayura, y no podia evitar quedarse mirándola.

May: no se me ocurre nada, es que soy mala para expresar esa palabra.

Loki: AMOR?

May: si..

Loki se sento ahora a su lado.

--

Freiya: diablos, donde se habra metido, ya empieza a hacer efecto, si ve a alguna otra..

-

Loki: quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso.

May: de verdad Loki kun? -

Loki: si..

Loki empezo a decirle cosas en un tono serio y un poco bajo mientras que con su mano, la poso en la mejilla de Mayura y acarició su labio.

Loki: el amor es una llama ardiente, que hace que el cuerpo arda sin control, haciendo que uno pierda la razon y el tiempo se detenga mientras que los labios se funden..

Mayura a medida que Loki decia esas cosas se ruborizaba. Loki se acercaba a ella ágilmente.

Loki: si tus labios me dejaras probar.. ( decia mientras estaba muy cerca de sus labios mientras su mano acercaba un poco su rostro, sosteniéndolo por la barbilla.)

May: ú/u Loki kun...( decia suavemente)

Pero Mayura se dio cuenta de la proximidad de Loki y poniéndose nerviosa se separo y hizo que se cayera de la silla.

May: ayy!

Loki: um..

May: Loki kun..como tu puedes…eres un niño y te expresas..

Loki: no soy un niño, a ver si comprendes eso Mayura. ( dijo mientras le ofrecia la mano para que se levantara) " No me ha tomado en serio.. ella me ve como un crio..."

May: creo que con eso más o menos puedo hacer algo - Ya podemos irnos si quieres.

Loki: esta bien. ( decia mientras tenia sus manos en los bolsillos) " esta claro que asi no puedo conseguir que se fije en mi...tendre que hacerlo de la otra forma."

-

Frey: ya a debido hacer efecto...T.T si Loki ha visto a una mujer...se habra enamorado de ella...se sentirá atraido...T.T tengo mala suerte, tendre que hacer algo...aunque sea por un tiempo limitado...no quiero verle con nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Freiya acudio a la Agencia, pero Yamino le informo que Loki no se encontraba en ella, al final, desanimada, se fue a su casa como Reiya.

Mientras, Mayura y Loki ya habian acabado el trabajo y se fueron de la biblioteca.

May: Loki kun, muchas gracias, por fin lo acabe.

Loki: no hay de que Mayura. -

Mayura se quedó mirándolo, parecia algo distinto

Loki: que pasa Mayura? O me miras por mirarme?

May: ah! No, nada, es solo que...que hoy te ves algo diferente

Loki: diferente...cómo de diferente? ( pregunto con picardia)

May: ah! Pues...,esto...no se, pareces...como...no se decirte..

Loki: -" ya se" Ay!

My: eh? Que pasa?

Loki: se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

May: um?

Loki: me ayudas?

Mayura se agacho y se acerco a Loki para mirarle. Loki tomo su barbilla con su mano.

May: no veo nada Loki kun..

Loki: seguro?

Y Loki se acercó a ella para tomar sus labios y..

Frey: Yamato Nadesiko!

Mayura se separó de Loki y se dio la vuelta

Loki: que oportuno es este ¬¬

May: Kaito Kaito

Frey: Yamato Nadesiko! **0** ( dijo mientras le tomaba la mano)

Loki: ¬¬ hola Frey...qué haces aquí? ( dijo mientras le quitaba la mano de Mayura)

Frey: Yamato Nadesiko..yo..yo quisiera..quisiera que.. ( decia subido sobre Gullimbrusti)

Loki: ¬¬ decías adios-

Frey: eh?

Loki le propino una patada a Gullimbrusti y salio volando, se perdieron a lo lejos.

Frey: uahhhhhhh!

May: eh? -.-¿ Loki...esto..

Loki: dejalo Ú.U venga vamonos ( dijo mientras tomo la mano de Mayura y era ahora el el que tiraba de ella).

En otro lugar..

Heimdall: me parece que aquel era Frey... supongo que habra echo algo -.-"

--

May: Loki kun!...no tires tanto de mi..

Loki: tu tb lo haces Mayura...

May: ah si? esto...bueno...

Loki: no importa...claro, no me importa si me das..un besito ( dijo señalando su propia mejilla)

May: eh? Loki kun...Ú/U si, si digo yo que hoy estas raro

Loki: si no me enfadaré y no dejare que vayas a la agencia Ú.U

May: esta bien.

Mayura se acercó a el para darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Loki camnio la cara para que se lo diese en los labios, pero como ya se avecinaba su mala suerte, alguien lo interrumpio, cuango decia a voces alegremente que vendia Takoyaki...y como era de adivinar, era Narukami.

May: eh? Narukami!

Lok: parece que hoy no es mi dia, tan complicado es? Dios! ( dijo frustado)

Nar: eh? Pasa algo Loki?

Lok: no..nada ¬¬

Nar: pues tienes una cara de pocos amigos..

May: Narukami, pensaba que trabajabas en aquella cafeteria..la del centro comercial..

Nar: ya no.

Loki: ya lo vemos..

Nar: parece que hoy esta de mal humor

May: hoy esta raro..

Loki: ¬¬

Nar: eh! Daidoji no quieres Takoyaki?

May: invitas tu, Narukami?

Nar: no, si no no podria pagar el alquiles..

May: si me apetece pero no tengo mucho dinero T.T

Loki: deja, yo te invito.

May: de verdad Loki kun? **0**

Loki: toma Narukami.

Nar: -

Mayura se lo agradecio con un gracias y un abrazo que hizo sonrojar a Loki, cosa que por una vez, notó Narukami.

Loki: bueno nos vamos..adios Narukami

May: adios Narugami

Loki y Mayura siguieron su camino hacia la Agencia.

Loki: Mayura..usted al final no me dio ese beso, sabe?

May: ah! Loki kun.. eso fue porque Narugami me distrajo.

Loki: y ahora quien la distrae?

May: esto...Loki kun, estas jugando conmigo..

Loki: no del todo Mayura...aún no..

May: que quieres decir con eso de aún no?

Loki: a que esperas Mayura?

May: esta bien Loki kun.

Estaban parados en la puerta de la Agencia. Mayura se acercó a Loki para darle aquel beso, y Loki estaba preparado para cambiar su cara. Pero la puerta de la Agencia se abrio haciendo que de nuevo, no ocurriese lo que Loki esperaba tan ansiosamente.

Yam: amo Loki, señorita Mayura. -

May: hola Yamino -

Loki: uah...Hola Yamino.

Yami: um?

-

Estaban en el despacho y Loki parecia estar de mal humor, es que tan difícil resultaba poder besar a Mayura engañándola? Es que siempre alguien tenia que parar su intención? Realmente eso le molestaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Cap 3

Yamino no sabia que ocurria, pero desde luego era obvio el mal humor del detective.

Yamino se acercó a Mayura y le pregunto..

Yam: Sabe que es lo que le ocurre al amo Loki?

May: pues no lo se, pero hoy esta diferente.

Loki: ¬-¬ yo no estoy diferente, que mania.

May: pero Loki kun, desde que nos encontramos has actuado diferente

Loki: diferente en qué

May: pues has sido demasiado seco con los demás.

Loki: no me apetecia verlos en ese momento.

May. Y tb has sido muy amable conmigo

Loki: y que tiene eso de extraño?

May: pues..que esta vez has sido demasiado amable, es muy raro . 

Loki: es raro que sea amable contigo? Si te molesta no lo soy y listo ¬¬ Ú.U

May: no Loki kun!

Mayura se acercó a el y lo abrazo como podia, ya que este estaba sentado en aquella silla de su estudio.

May: Loki kun no te enfades.

Loki estaba realmente a gusto sintiendo el cuerpo de la chica, mientras su sedoso pelo lo acariciaba.

Mayura se separó de el y dando de nuevo la vuelta a la mesa se situo delante de él.

May: sigues enfadado Loki kun?

Loki. un poco..

Yam: " desde luego, el amo Loki se comporta de una forma muy extraña . "

Mayura se apoyó un poco en la mesa para acercarse a ver el rostro de su pequeño amigo por si este aún seguia enfadado, Loki la miro por un momento, pero detenidamente, cuando esta, le sonrrió ampliamente, haciendo que el se sonrojase. A pesar de todo, Loki giro rápidamente y con disimulo su rostro enrojecido, para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Yam: " actua muy raro . " Esto...será mejor que vaya a preparar un poco de te.

Y asi salió Yamino del despacho.

Loki estaba sentado en aquella silla de su escritorio, con una perna doblada sobre la otra, y con su brazo apoyado en la mesa, mientras se notaba su expresión, que sin duda, hacia ver que pensaba en algo. Se quedo mirando a la chica que ahora estaba sentada en el sillon esperando el magnifico te de Yamino. Tras pensarlo una y otra vez, el detective hablo.

Loki: ey! Mayura.

May: si? ( pregunto esperando a ver que queria su compañero de misterios)

Loki: y..el beso?

May: beso?

Loki: el que me debes.

May: ah! Ú/u eso..

Loki: venga, a qué esperas? Ven y dámelo!

May:eh? Si..

Mayura Daidoji se levanto y se acerco a su pequeño amigo para complacerle, aunque muy bien no entendia el por que de los nervios que se le cogian al estómago. Solo era un beso, un beso cariñoso hacia alguien a quien consideraba su familia, solo un beso en el rostro, eso no significa nada...entonces..por qué tenia aquellos nervios y ese pequeño ruborizo en el rostro? No lo entendia, pero tampoco se paro a pensar en ello.

Se agacho hacia su mejilla. Loki sonrreia triunfante, por fin podria lograr lo que deseaba, un beso, un suave pero seguro dulce beso de aquella chica, porque el estaba preparado para hacer que ese beso no parase en su mejilla, sino en sus labios ardientes y deseosos del contacto. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en cara. Por fin, ya solo estaba a tan poca distancia... Pero, no ocurrio, porque Frey montado sobre Gullimbrusti rompiendo las ventanas del despacho lo impidio.

Frey montaba sobre Gulimm Brusti, diciendo que buscaba a su querida hermanita y que no estaria Loki escondiéndola de él. Al poco entraron por la puerta Yamino, Fenrir, echan y para sorpresa de Loki, Heimdall.

Heim: ya te he dicho que tu hermana no esta aquí Frey!

Frey: pero mi querida Freiya no aparece mucho ante mi, debe ser porque algo se lo impide.

Loki miraba atonito todo lo ocurrido y empezaba a enfurecerse, estaba aguantando sin decir nada, pero no duraria mucho.

Yamino horrorizado por el destrozo de las ventanas solo decia: mis ventanas!

Y fenrir solo aullaba fuertemente en protesta hacia Frey, o eso le parecia a Mayura, porque en realidad el pequeño perrito decia una detrás de otra palabras de insulto hacia el invitado inesperado.

Heimdall intentaba sacar de alli a Frey tirando de su brazo.

Al momento llego Narugami diciendo: Gafotas tengo hambre podme algo de comer..qué ha pasado aquí?

Loki solo podia escuchar un monton de ruido molesto, lo habian vuelto a interrumpir y le estaban provocando un dolor terrible de cabeza.

Loki: YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y todos lo miraron en silencio.

Loki: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ES QUE ACASO ES ALGO IMPOSIBLE O QUÉ? DIABLOS!

Nar: eh! Loki..

Loki: FUERA DE AQUÍ! TODOS! DEJADME SOLO!

Frey: pe..

Loki: ahora mismo. ( le dijo mirándolo friamente, haciendo que Frey sintiese como un frio le recorria el cuerpo)

Empezaron a salir, mientras las cortinas ondeaban con el viento por la ventana rota.

Antes de que todos saliesen por la puerta, Loki suavemente dijo algo.

Loki. Mayura, tu puedes quedarte.

May: ah! Gracias...Loki kun.

N/a: pues hasta aqui el capitulo 3 de este fic, tengo muchas cosas en proyecto, este fic tiene humor, romance,drama..de todo un poco -


End file.
